1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to moveable pallets for tools and in particular to an improved pallet.
2. Description of Related Art
Pallets are used in machines for supporting work pieces which are to be machined and at times it is desirable to move the pallet relative to a base upon which it is supported.